You and I
by GaySlut19
Summary: My take on Emison proposal (Completed until further notice)


Today is the day that I'm going to propose to Alison and let me tell you I'm nervous as ever. Ali and I been together since senior year of high school and now here we are 5 years later and about to graduate from college in less than an hour.

I already have everything set up . I talk to the dean and she said it was alright if I propose at the graduation ceremony. I told my parents and friends what I'm doing and they couldn't be more happy for me.

I'm standing in front of my mirror in Alison and I apartment we got together a few months ago fixing my tie. "Babe hurry up or we're going to be late to graduation" Ali said as the came walking into the bedroom putting on her ear rings.

"OK I'm almost done" I tell her as I try to fix my tie with shakey hands. Alison was now standing in front of me giggling.

"Babe calm down we're just graduating" Alison said clueless about what's really about to go down at the ceremony.

"Yeah you're right. But still I don't want to mess up on my speech." I say as I finish with my tie.

"Well I'm sure you're going to do great honey" She says as she peck my lips.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"As ready as I'll ever be"

"Alright let's go" I say as I pull her outside to the car, "Oh shit, babe I forgot something can you start the car?" I ask her

"Yeah sure but hurry up Em we're already running late" she tells me.

I quickly run back inside the apartment to grab the ring that I hid in my sports bag inside one of my gym socks. I know it's a bad place to put it but I knew Alison wouldn't go near my socks with a 10 foot pole.

We made it to graduation on time and took our seats. I was placed on stage because I was in the top 10%. And Alison was on the 4th row in front of the stage.

I couldn't help but fidget until it was my time to give my speech. Spencer tried to calm me down but shit this was the most important day of my life. I just hope she say yes.

"ladies and gentlemen please welcome Emily Fields to the stand" Dean Gomez introduced me. OK here goes nothing.

"Ladies and gentlemen and all the lovers that are out here tonight, I wanna talk about the one I love, I know we forget about how they take good care of us, but tonight I just wanna express the way I feel." While I talking my eyes was on Ali the whole time. I took a sip of water and grab the mic from the stand it was on.

"I wrote this song for my beautiful girlfriend a month ago and I will need y'all to tell me what you think" I say nervously.

—Song 'YOU AND I' By Avant—

Oh baby, funny how things has changed in my life now

Whether near or far, I wanna be where you are

And you're like a rose that blooms in my garden

Innocent and sweet my love you are

But one thing I know girl

Lovin' lovin' oohh, lovin' lovin' you

Is easy, for me to do baby

And, I will feel this way till the end of time ohh

Even though you've heard this a thousands times it's the truth

Oh baby

You and I

Together for always

Baby I

Breathe every single breathe for you baby

Ooh girl

You and I

One hell of a chemistry

Baby I

I'm living out this life for you

Oh darling, I know that things in life are not perfect

But when it comes to you

You're all that and more baby ooh

Heavens my destiny when I'm with you

The only place to be just you and me

Oh whoa oh

My life my life my life my life, is so incomplete without you baby Oh ohh

I will feel this way to the end of time

Yeah

Even though you heard this a thousand times it's the truth

Whoa baby

I was in tears when I was done singing. I looked at Alison and she was crying too. But I could tell it was happy tears.

I jumped off stage with the mic in my hand because I wanted everyone to here what I'm about to say. I walked to Alison and lucky she was sitting on the end of the row it would have been hard kneeling in a narrow lane.

When I got to her I took her hand in mine and then took a knee. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and held it in front of me.

"Ali baby, when I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful person I ever seen. I just knew I had to make you mines. Even though you put up a mean front I knew deep down you was as soft as a marshmallow. And after all these years together I wanted to make it official so Alison Lauren Dilaurentis will you make me the happiest woman in the world by becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Yes a thousand times yes" Alison said as she kiss my lips. I put the ring on her finger and gave her one last kiss and a hug then went back to my seat smiling. The audience was still clapping and hollering.

"Congratulations" Spencer said to me.

"Thanks, now it's time for the next stage of our lives" I said smiling.

A/N: I feel like there's more to this story but I don't know if I should continue...ehhh I do what I want I'll continue


End file.
